


When are you.....

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas secret santa for Liddym2113</p>
            </blockquote>





	When are you.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlannasTara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannasTara/gifts).



Carol was trying to get Sophia into bed and asleep. Daryl was coming over to watch some movies and then Carol was hoping he would finally kiss her. She was just hoping he was extra shy and not because he wasn't interested. She was sure if he wasn't interested he would have done the double date with her and not asked her on the second and third date. Tonight was the forth date and if he didn't kiss her she was going to plant one on him and see what happened.

 

Daryl been good company, they were set up by a mutual friend Glenn Rhee. Both of them were single. Daryl had been single forever Glenn said even though he had only known Daryl for a short time, Carol tended to believe and trust Glenn's judgement and followed through with the double date with Glenn and his girlfriend Maggie. Carol had never been married but had a child from a relationship that went sour six years ago.

 

She now was the proud parent of five year old Sophia. She lived for her, her little face and everything she did was endearing to her. Glenn was helping raise her in an uncle type capacity. Sophia was the -apple of her eye and she would give up anything to have her happy. Now she had started school Carol was working more and her life was turning around. First thing on the agenda was to find a nice kind of man. When she mentioned that to Glenn he told her he knew just the guy for her.

 

The first night they were set up they went on a double date with Maggie and Glenn to a gig that was playing in the town about thirty miles away. She had gone with Glenn and Maggie and come home with Daryl. He was shy and had good manners. Daryl had basically only said six words to her the whole night taking tiny little glances in her direction shyly. She had a good time, and even though he was quiet it wasn't an awkward silence but rather a comforting one.

 

The drive home had also been quiet, Carol just leaned back in her seat and asked Daryl how he enjoyed the night and when he blurted out would she like to go out for a burger the following night. Carol wondered how long he had been thinking about how to ask her out and what she would say in reply. He kinda lost it a tiny bit and blurted. She glanced at him and his face was flaming. Carol had told him that she couldn't go out because her baby sitter wasn’t available tomorrow, her baby sitter was always Glenn and she knew he was already going out with Maggie.

 

He grunted a reply then he asked. "How old is your kid?" He pulled up outside her house and kept the car running. He turned in his seat and watched her as she unbuckled her seat belt.

 

"She's five... Sophia." Carol told him.

 

"Could bring her... we could go to one of those places with a playground." Daryl suggested.

 

"Really?" She was surprised he had even suggested taking her with them.

 

"Well figured that if I was going to date you... you come with a kid so she's going to be around, right." Daryl said.

 

"She's my world."

 

"Unless you don't want her to meet me... you don't have to if you don't want to.“ He ran his hand through his hair, looking afraid to say the wrong thing, so Carol took mercy on him.

 

"I'll just tell her you are a friend of Glenns.... she loves Glenn." Carol told him. "I'm sure she would love to come out with us."

 

"Most kids and people do love Glenn." Daryl mumbled.

"Ok..."

"Dinner? Text me and let me know where, and what if I meet you there at six?" Daryl suggested.

Carol nodded, he ducked his head and without further warning he left his car running and climbed out, walked around to open her car door. He walked her to the door, said goodnight and dashed down her steps and into his car. He texted her later, having asked for her number off Glenn because he forgot to ask for hers, and they had a texting spree. Carol had been surprised he was so easy to chat with via texting so she assumed he must have been shy.

 

The next night they had met him at the local family restaurant and Sophia had paid him no mind heading off to the play area having spotted a girl from her class.

 

"She doesn't seem to be too upset about going out on a date with you." Daryl said quietly as they looked through the menu. He was watching Sophia playing then turned his full attention back on Carol. He ordered some soft drinks after asking Carol what she and Sophia would like to drink. He was very careful not to assume anything or order anything without asking her. Carol was quite chuffed that he was asking for Sophia too.

 

"She doesn't know she's on a date. She thinks you are Glenn's friend." Carol told him.

 

"I am... I want to be your friend too." He said quietly. Carol gave him a smile and nodded to indicate that she would like that too. Daryl struggled to keep the conversation going. He asked her about Sophia and that was a topic that could keep Carol talking for hours. After a while he asked "So is Sophia's father... is he still around?"

 

"No... it was a relationship that I shouldn't have been in. He was an arsehole, by the time I found out about his cheating and lying ways, I was pregnant with Sophia and he never knew because he got himself drunk and crashed his car and died." Carol told him. "So he's not and to be honest Glenn kinda stepped into a uncle role with her and so far it‘s been fantastic... I mean... That sounds terrible doesn't it... saying her dad is dead like that."

 

"Not really, if she doesn't know what sort of guy he was does it matter?" Daryl suggested.

 

"No it doesn't, she thinks Glenn is awesome, we lived with him for about.... five years now..." Carol smiled at the shocked look on his face, she could tell he was trying to work it all out. "We all moved to this town because Glenn transferred his job and to be honest I need him close to help me with Sophia." Carol told him. "We grew up as neighbours and have been besties since we were like three years old."

 

"You been with him?" Daryl asked.

 

Carol tossed her head back and laughed. "Well we did think about it for a minute but we are too alike, he's a good catch, he's a great godfather to Sophia.... but not... you know, not for me anyway." Carol told him, Daryl seemed to muse it all over. He'd seen Glenn with his girlfriends and he kinda believed her when she said that she and Glenn never had a thing.

 

Dinner out with Sophia had been highly entertaining and by the end of the night he had been wrapped around Sophia's little finger giving her coins to play the games they had at the restaurant to suck parents money while it brought them a few moments peace. After dinner and after she [Carol] put her daughter in her car seat Daryl was standing with his hands in his pocket shuffling from foot to foot.

 

She had said goodnight thanked him for being kind to Sophia. Sophia hugged him goodbye thanked him for winning her a toy in the games machine, Carol wondered how long he would have kept trying, but he seemed to be a pro at the game and won a prize first go. Daryl invited Carol out the following Wednesday to go see a movie together, telling her that he had already asked Glenn if he would watch Sophia in case she agreed. Baffled by his thoughtfulness, she accepted.

 

He had held her hand at the movies. After making several attempts to do so making a hash job of being smooth about it, Carol just reached across and took took his hand in hers, giving it a sqeeze. When he smiled at her in a coy way, Carol quickly realized he didn't have a great deal of experience with women, it wasn't that he hadn't had a girlfriend... ever. His lack of confidence when it came to trying to hold her hand or put his arm around her showed her that he really had no idea what he should be doing on the date so she thought she should help him out. She had no doubt that he had had sex before but a girlfriend and .and dated – not very likely. Since Daryl seemed to inexperienced, Carol highly suspected Glenn behind Daryl's smooth moves and how to go about asking her out on the next date. She could not help but smile about how cute it all was and how hard he was trying to do it right and not to mess up the whole dating process. She decided to make the next step easy for him by inviting Daryl to her house She invited him to her house to watch a couple of movies on Saturday night.

 

Carol's only problem was that Sophia had overheard her when she talked to Glenn in the kitchen that afternoon and now assumed that Daryl was coming over to play a board game with her and do some colouring. She felt bad telling her daughter a white lie that Daryl had called and said he couldn't make it that night because he had to do something else and he would come colour another time , anything to get Sophia to sleep so she could spend some one on one time with Daryl. Glenn was going over to his girlfriends for the whole night giving Carol a chance to enjoy her date with Daryl without him playing the third wheel. Carol didn't know why she felt a bit nervous.

 

"Go to sleep," Carol whispered to Sophia. Sophia hadn't stopped asking questions about Daryl and she had no idea what she would actually ask him if she saw him. Sophia finally fell asleep giving Carol enough time to shower and change into casual but cute clothes to watch movies with him.

Daryl arrived and followed her into the big farm style kitchen. He had brought wine and a six pack of beer. After he had put the beer in the fridge, he took one out and sipped from it, not noticing how Carol glanced him over. His jeans were well worn and fitted in all the right places. He was wearing a black tee that fitted his shoulders perfectly, that she wanted to run her hands all over them.

 

"Is Sophia asleep?" He asked her.

 

"Yes, finally," Carol turned and gave him a smile, she didn't feel guilty at all about getting Sophia to sleep before he arrived. "I told her you were not coming over tonight because she wanted you to play with her."

 

"I could have done that." Daryl said. "Played a game or something."

 

"I want to play with you." Carol said blurted, she quickly put her hand over her mouth when she realized she had said it out loud. Daryl had a surprised expression at her comment Daryl seemed surprised over her comment but chose to let it pass and said something else instead and pretended her comment didn't happen.

 

"She's a good kid."

"Oh she has loads of questions about you.... believe me... I had to put her to bed because she would be asking all sorts of things." Carol smiled at him, there was no way she was telling him all the questions Sophia had been asking was asking. Carol really had to stop her watching all the Disney movies where the princesses fell in love and the prince would come and marry her.

 

"You're not going to tell me?" Daryl asked, while he picked up the bowl of pop corn and followed her through to the lounge. "What sort of questions she would ask me?"

 

"Nope!"

 

Carol had a movie already set to just push play. Carol had already set a movie up, so now she hit play and sat back., Daryl already had his arm across the back of the couch and Carol took the invitation as he nodded his head to the spot right up close beside him. His arm dropped down around her shoulders and before Carol knew what was going on they were kissing. She slowly explored his mouth while her hands moved over his shoulders. She shifted to face him a bit more. He hauled her onto his lap and wrapped his arm's around her back to keep her there; and to keep her from falling off. They kissed and touched each other the whole way through the first movie. He was attentive and he was stirring feeling that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She could see the look in his eyes that he was having similar feelings towards her. Slow and gentle kissing, whispers and smiles.

 

Daryl put the second movie on and at some stage through the through that one Carol had gone to get a blanket and then they both were lying side by side mostly undressed to their underwear enjoying each others company. Before they knew what happened they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol woke and she was being poked on her shoulder by Daryl and he was whispering to her.

Carol woke from being poked in the shoulder by Daryl, who whispered to her urgently, "Carol... we've got company."

Looking over, Carol saw that Daryl had pulled the blanket up to his neck, hiding from Sophia's curious eyes.

 

Carol groaned, closing her eyes for a moment in mortification. Of course, that was the moment Sophia chose to speak, and Carol could do nothing to prevent that.

 

"Mommy?" She asked. "When are you and Daryl getting married? And can I be a flower girl?"

 

Feeling like she wanted to die on the spot, Carol peeked over at Daryl to get an idea of how he took it. Daryl groaned, then tucked his head under the blanket for a moment, shaking it. When he looked back up, he glanced at Carol, a silent question in his eyes.

 

Facing her daughter again, he told Sophia "Christmas eve sound good to you?."

Sophia squealed in delight, and Carol shook her head as her daughter jumped up onto the couch.

 

 

 


End file.
